


Wandered Away

by TheWitchingHour7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Twilight Zone
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Songfic, Uncompleted song, Unexplainable, based off The Twilight Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchingHour7/pseuds/TheWitchingHour7
Summary: Ciel, a singer goes in search of a new song in the quiet backwoods of a country. But little does he know, that he wandered straight into an unexplainable mystery.Based off of the Twilight Zone episode "Come Wander With Me."





	Wandered Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic that I have taken seriously on Archive of our Own. So, this is based on the Twilight Zone episode, "Come Wander With Me." Since I also love the Twilight Zone, have this one-shot!

The road was empty, and it was almost eerie, but what could one expect from a backwater part of the country? It was almost dark, with the bright sunset dying just right behind Ciel as he trudged down the gravel.

 

He despised being so far out here, with nothing but trees stretching as far as the eye can see, only dotted occasionally with ancient, backwards people with their own ways that differed from the norm. But sacrifices must be made, Ciel needed a song, and the inhabitants of these desolate woods  didn't seem like they were going to shoot to fame anyways.

 

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he saw a run-down shack up ahead, tilting to one-side, like it was tired of life, but some unknown force was keeping it upright. Well, maybe there was somebody inside that could be of use to him.

 

He knocked on the door, but since nobody replied, he pushed right in. Inside was even stranger than out. Hundreds of faded, stuffed rabbits lined shelves, and for some peculiar reason, they had one eye covered by a velvet patch. 

 

Sitting behind the counter, was an old man, calmly sipping tea, and he appeared neat compared to his surroundings. Ciel walked up him, leaned over the counter, and said, 

 

"Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I've been known where I'm from for writing and performing very popular songs, and I was wondering if you could help me out. I've recently run out of inspiration, and I was wondering if you could provide me with a good song. Of course, I'd be willing to reward you generously."

 

He took out his wallet and produced various bills, and to the faraway eye, it could be seen that indeed, the reward was generous. But the old man replied with a "Ho, ho, ho."

 

Ciel was annoyed. "Are you even listening to me? I've just provided you with more money than you could ever make in your life, and you don't even give a coherent sentence? Now, I will ask again, do you have a song for me?"

 

The tea cup clattered suddenly, and Ciel looked on in amazement as the tiny man who used to be sitting before him was now very much taller, with a sadder look in his eye.

 

"No."

 

"What do you mean, no? Fine then, I'll just go ask somebody else."

He walked out of that strange, dusty shop, and headed into the woods.

* * *

 

 

It was completely dark now, and Ciel wished he had brought a flashlight. But it was too late now, anyway, and he would eventually stumble across some hillbilly roughing it, or whatever they did. He was still mulling these thoughts over when he heard the music.

 

The notes seemed to tumble over themselves, mixing sincerity with a bit of mystery. Ciel, listened, then decided that while the music may be a bit old fashioned, it would do. 

 

As he got closer, he could hear a voice too. A smooth, low humming that blended just right with the melody. Stumbling over tree branches, he headed towards the source.

 

The music was gone, now. It was just an empty clearing, one of those places where everything seemed to fade to monochrome. Miffed, Ciel was about to leave when he saw that somebody had stepped behind him.

 

The man was tall, and absolutely handsome. His eyes were a remarkable color, they glowed red as wine in the dark. He lingered still in the shadows, but Ciel confronted him.

 

"Was that your song?" He edged closer. The man lowered his eyes, but there was a trace of smile.

 

"Yes, it was my song, but I'm not allowed to sing it."

 

Ciel smelled profit, a folk song would be perfect. It reminded people of childhood, and with a tweak or two, it would certainly bring in more fame and fortune.

 

"Well, I was just about to leave. So why don't you sing it for me? What harm could be done?"

 

The man was amused, Ciel could tell this by his tone, but he sat down and agreed. "Alright, I will sing it for you."

 

_He said,_

_Come wander with me, love._

_Come wander with me._

_Away from this sad world._

_Come wander with me._

Yes, this would definetely do. Ciel was smiling internally when he said, "Do you mind following me for a little bit?"

* * *

 

 

He had recorded the song, completely. The man, whose name was Sebastian, had sang it, and the haunting tune was now Ciel's. After listening to it again, he had an idea.

 

"Why don't you come with me? I could use a song writer, and you seem good for the job."

 

Sebastian smiled, and said. "I cannot leave these woods I'm afraid, I'm bespoke."

 

"Bespoke?" Ciel had only heard of this archaic word in the books he read, a word from another century.

 

"Yes, and if I leave, bad things will come around."

 

But Ciel wouldn't let it go. "I'm sure that it couldn't be that bad, I could protect you from whatever."

 

Sebastian chuckled to himself, thinking that Ciel himself needed protection, but he swept a bow, and said, "If it pleases you."

* * *

 

 

To be honest, Ciel wasn't the best at navigating, so they took a rest by a weeping willow. Ciel fell asleep to dreams of all the success to be had. But  Sebastian himself became uneasy whenever a twig snapped. Ciel woke up and noticed this.

 

"Calm down, we'll be out of this place soon." Sebastian bowed his head, and unconsciously, even to himself, whispered, 

 

"Now."

 

Another figure appeared, first blending seamlessly with the shadows before making itself known. It was again a man, with narrow golden eyes and a pair of glasses. He turned towards Sebastian, and said,

 

"Why are you here? Come back home."

 

"I'm leaving forever Claude. There are more places beyond these woods."

 

"Who's this?" Ciel adjusted himself.

 

"This is Claude. I was bespoke to him, but I am finished. I am going with you."

 

Sebastian cleared his voice, and began to sing,

 

_He sang of a sweet love._

_Of dreams that could be._

_But I was sworn to another._

_And could never be free._

 

Ciel felt shivers run down his spine when he realized how strangely similar it was to that song. But that was ridiculous, right?

 

Claude remained, unwavering. "You must go back."

 

"No. I will not."

 

All of a sudden, Ciel heard a whoosh, then a crack, then silence.

 

Then he noticed the blood on his hand, and it certainly wasn't his. Claude was laying on the leaf-covered ground, still. A small trickle of the blood that was on Ciel's hand was seen on his forehead.

 

Ciel turned towards Sebastian, confused and scared at the same time, but he needed to keep his cool.

 

"I don't know what happened, but I think I killed him. We need to get out of here."

 

Sebastian laughed, surprising Ciel.

 

"Don't you see? You did kill him, and now his brothers are coming after you. It's part of our story."

 

"What story? You believe that song is true? Are you that stupid?"

 

"It's not stupidity that makes me say this, it's truth. Hide. Maybe they won't find you this time."

 

"This time? And I have to run, don't try to tell me not to. And I'm going to run no matter what you say."

 

Ciel took off, but he heard Sebastian behind him.

 

"Please, hide."

 

To his horror, he looked behind, and saw a much sadder Sebastian, wearing black, black clothes, much like he was dressed for a funeral.

 

**Ciel's funeral.**

 

The reality came crashing down on him as he ran, but to late to stop now. They were right behind him. 

* * *

 

 

He becaome relieved when he saw the shack up ahead, and he ducked inside.

 

"Hold them off, please!" He implored to the old man, who looked upon him with pitiful eyes.

 

"Listen!" Ciel shook the old man by the shoulders angrily. The old man slumped and fell to the ground, dead.

 

Ciel recoiled, but then heard the slow, impending footsteps of doom. He backed into a corner as the tall shadows loomed closer, and closer, until finally, a gunshot was heard, then silence.

* * *

 

 

Sebastian slipped through the woods, and came to a familiar place. It was a simple gravestone, with only a single word inscribed upon it.

 

**Wanderer.**

 

The last notes of the song echoed throughout the woods, beckoning, enchanting, haunting.

 

_Oh where is the wanderer?_

_Who wandered this way._

_He's passed on his wandering._

_And can never go,_ away. __

 

**Author's Note:**

> I left out a one stanza or whatever, sorry. Please watch the Twilight Zone sometime, if you're into retro TV shows. It's on Netflix, lol.  
> Here's the link to the song, you have to watch the episode tok catch the entire thing though. (The whole episode is so weirdly dreamlike, it gave me chills).
> 
> https://youtu.be/lVdIf8BJME8


End file.
